


Obvious

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido and Senga celebrate Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

It wasn't that Senga and Nikaido normally couldn't go on dates – if questioned, they could always explain it as a shopping date of the friendship kind. Nothing abnormal, at all. But Christmas Eve, the one day they should be on that special date, they both couldn't imagine going out there. A date, just the two of them, on Christmas eve would definitely be suspicious, far too much so to be easily explained as a friend thing. So they had settled with a home date at Senga's place, complete with cake that Nikaido picked up on the way there. And even though he absolutely wanted to start with the presents, Nikaido kept insisting they at least have the cake first. It had seemed suspicious to Senga from the start, especially since they usually thought the same thing as the other (and Nikaido never wanted to wait for anything), but he decided not to point that out. Maybe he had finally matured enough to see the fun in anticipation, too. But then he insisted they get to presents after watching a movie as well, and while they moved to the bedroom Senga didn't argue, yet he couldn't help to think that it was odd.

And the movie was over, but Senga stayed right there, head on Nikaido's shoulder, curled up against him.  
”I would've loved to go on your date, you know.” It took Nikaido half a minute to realize he was talking about the recent Kisumai BUSAIKU episode. ”Even though I know you'd be freaking out in the helicopter.”  
”I wouldn't."  
”You would. But I could hold your hand and... Hey, maybe that would make a good challenge! ”How to calm down your scared girlfriend”...”  
”Did you just call me your girlfriend?” Nikaido turned halfway towards him, threatening to push him onto his back.  
”No,” he answered, with a smile, and leaned in to place a quick kiss on his lips. ”Can we open the presents now?” Nikaido squirmed, as if uncomfortable. ”Come on, I went through the trouble to get you a present, you have to open it.”  
”Can't we- ”  
”We've done everything except presents already! Dinner, Christmas cake, movie, what more do we have to do? I'm not going to bed before presents.” Only after finishing his sentence Senga realized he must have sounded like a complete child, but at least Nikaido relaxed as he laughed at him.  
”Okay. But I get to open mine first!” So Senga handed him his, and from the packaging alone, Nikaido could get an idea of what it contained. And yes, from it he pulled a shirt that Senga had with no doubt chosen carefully. He held it up – just like he had expected it was very fashionable, and seemed to be a perfect fit.  
”Do you like it?” Nikaido nodded. ”I thought of those skinny black jeans you have, I'm sure it will go great with them.”  
”So is this just an excuse to get to see my ass in tight jeans?” Nikaido put on a very see-through scandalized face.  
”No, my ass looks better than yours. But your legs are gorgeous,” Senga winked, then looked expectantly at him, at which he received a tiny sigh as he was handed his present. It was smaller, didn't take much time to unwrap, yet he felt Nikaido's eyes follow his hands' every movement. And when he was just about to pull the wrapping all the way off, he was interrupted.  
“Senga can't we just, no you know what, I'll buy you something else, give me-”, but he stopped mid-sentence, when Senga revealed the black jewelry box, and almost looked away when he opened it.  
“Nika, are these... what I think they are?” Nikaido blushed. “They're gorgeous!”  
“Really?” He dared to look straight at his boyfriend, who was holding the two necklaces up to look closer at them.  
“Yes! But they are pair necklaces, aren't they?” There was a tone, one that Nikaido couldn't exactly define, but a  _tone_  in his voice even though he smiled as he looked at the necklaces. Two rings on chains, one dark metal, and one copper, and when held together like that it was obvious that they were a pair, enough so that Nikaido didn't even respond directly.  
“They weren't as obvious as a heart or things like that, and I really liked the design... Plus, even if we would be spotted and they would be recognized, it's not the first time we share jewelry, and since it's just rings, it's not that weird? And this time I won't lose it, I swear, because I don't lose necklaces, earrings are different, and that one wasn't even a proper couple thing, so... And I chose the long chains for them, so we can hide them if we want to, and...” He stopped abruptly, surprised by Senga hugging him tight.  
“It is really cheesy,” he teased, “but I like them, a lot.” He let go, sat back a tiny bit. “The dark one will go great with your new shirt, don't you think? Try it on!” Nikaido wrestled himself out of his hoodie, pulled on his new shirt, and just as expected it fit almost as if it had been made for him. Then suddenly, Senga was in his lap fastening the chain around his neck, and he stayed there, just leaning backwards to get a good look at the necklace against the shirt. “Mm, looks good.” He kissed Nikaido, sweet and slow, and only for a moment. “Now take that off again, because I'm not going to let your throw that onto the floor like you do with the rest of your clothes.” To prevent exactly that, Senga hung the shirt over the back of his chair next to the bed, and before he had time to react Nikaido was pulling at the one he was wearing, and Senga let him pull it off him only to see it get thrown straight onto the floor.  
“Don't,” Nikaido said, knowing what was coming, and kissed him instead, fingers tangling in his hair. There were no protests, Senga just let himself melt into it, not pulling back until he had to, and when he did Nikaido didn't know whether to laugh or just stare, because his hair was a mess but his lips were red and puffy and a tiny bit irresistible.  
“We can go to bed now,” Senga whispered. In return, Nikaido just nodded, watching as his boyfriend fell back onto the mattress, pulling him down on top of him. Another swift, soft kiss, then Nikaido's lips were on his neck, nibbling just the slightest on the skin – he knew all of Senga's weak spots, and all too well at that. His hand ran down his side, stopping at his hip to hold him down, and he could hear Senga draw a sharp breath.  
“Nika, tie me up,” he mumbled, and Nikaido paused to look up at him.  
“I thought Christmas was for being cute and fluffy?” It wasn't that he minded it, but he would be lying if he said he had expected it.  
“I'm not cute enough for you?” He wiggled his hips, as if trying to get away from Nikaido's grip on him, getting the result he wanted – he was pushed down firmer, then saw his boyfriend lean across the bed for the silk straps, and he didn't struggle when they were looped around his wrists, hands tied together and to the bedpost.

They had never figured out why they kept doing that. They had tried once, and since then, it seemed like they couldn't stop. Perhaps some would call it dominance and submission play, but to them, while either of them hadn't exactly pinpointed what it was, it was at least not some kind of play. They didn't tie the other up to fulfill some kind of role – they had no set roles. Although most of the times Senga was the one tied up, they would switch, and Nikaido would be pushed down instead, and he would enjoy it just as much, if not more. Most likely it was, as they both had figured out on their own, a trust thing.

Because Senga wouldn't let anyone else tie him to his bed, or tie his hands together at all, just like Nikaido wouldn't tie anyone else up, and reversed. It was their thing, theirs only, and that in itself gave them both a feeling of security. Every time, despite having restrained his boyfriend, the fact that he'd let him do nearly anything he wanted to with him, made heat rush through Nikaido's body. The heat of arousal, of course, when he pushed inside him, the sound of his moans filling his ears as they moved together, but also something deeper – a heat that lingered, even after the silk straps were placed back into the bedside table, after everything went back to normal and they curled up together as any other couple.

“I should have changed to red silk,” Senga mumbled against Nikaido's chest, not drifting off to sleep just yet.  
“ _That_  would have been cheesy,” Nikaido replied, then felt Senga giggling next to him. “... The shirt isn't part of a pair, of which you own the other half, is it?” Nikaido mumbled into his hair, figuring it had to do with the presents.

“No,” he tilted his head up to look at Nikaido's face. “But I have a whole outfit that will make me look great next to you in your new shirt and those skinny jeans.”


End file.
